Ladies and Gentleman! I give you The South Coast!
by shadowraven45662
Summary: England's world meeting got moved from London to the South of England, which means he has to visit, and introduce to the world his six south coast Children! Portsmouth, Southampton, Brighton, Bristol, Dover and Isle of Wight! What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the South Coast! My 6 OC's and they're full of mischief! **

* * *

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland; more commonly known as Arthur Kirkland, England, Iggy or Dad, could feel a headache coming on already and he'd only just arrived. This was not going to turn out well he just knew it. For a start the world meeting had been relocated from its usual place in London due to "health and safety issues" and so he'd had to take a two and a half hour train journey, which had been delayed as was usual on his transport system, down to the south coast of his country to the new meeting venue. It could only mean trouble since the "hostess" for the event was not the best pleased to see him.

"It's about bloody time!" a voice called as he walked through the sliding doors of the meeting place. It wasn't the most inconspicuous of places the Spinnaker Tower, but architecturally it was a work of art shaped like an enormous glass boat sail and England had thought it would be a simply splendid place to hold the meeting. Especially since it housed a fantastic restaurant on the top floor.

"Look, I'm very sorry about this , it was all kind of last minute" he replied but before he was finished he was rugby tackled by a flash of blonde plaits and sailor dress squealing "DAAADDY!" at the top of her lungs.

England looked down at the little girl and smiled. She looked about three or four years old, accentuated by the little white sailor dress she wore with a matching cap. Her blonde hair had been tied into two little plaits fastened with white ribbons and she was grinning at him excitedly, revealing three little pointy teeth that looked like little fangs in comparison to the rest of her teeth, except they were all on one side and all next to each other. Her green eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Hello there Isle of Wight" England said cheerfully "You look lovely today!"

Isle of Wight clambered off him and smiled again "Pompey helped me get dressed, she did the ribbons! Do you like it?"

"I do very much so" England said, then he looked up at the group of children gathered around him "You're all here?" he said surprised.

The oldest girl scowled and replied "Of course, they're under my supervision aren't they? And this is my city!"

She was just as England remembered from the last time he saw her, although perhaps a little taller. Her stance and posture showed her military experience, although the fact she was wearing the uniform of the British Royal Navy also gave that fact away. Her blonde hair reached her shoulders and was kept back by her stiff white cap. England smiled as he thought just how much Portsmouth reminded him of how he was in his pirate days.

Portsmouth's scowl softened a little and she continued "Its nice of you to visit for once mind, even if it is just for a world meeting."

Next to her the eldest boy offered England a hand to help him up. He was the tallest of the group, almost as tall as England himself, and his uniform was more elaborate than the navy uniform Portsmouth wore. A deep marine blue accented with gold clasps across the chest and epaulettes. Like his sister though he wore a stiff white cap to keep his hair back. It too was blonde and consisted mainly of a very scraggy side fringe that covered his left eye slightly.

"We all decided to come since none of us have seen you for so long Dad" he explained, "Pompey's been complaining for ages about how you never visit!"

"Have not!" Portsmouth said defensively.

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"You two" England said "You never stop arguing do you? If it's not football then it's anything else you can find to compete with each other. "

"That's Portsmouth and Southampton for you" Isle of Wight said cheekily.

England then turned his attention to the final three members who'd arrived to greet him. Well, three and a half he supposed as a blue and white seagull with a rainbow scarf around his neck landed on England's head.

"SQWARK!" cried the seagull.

"Ah! Albion! Don't scare dad like that!" The Seagull's owner cried rushing over to get the bird back. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a red sleeveless jumper with orange shorts and brown open toed sandals. His Scruffy blonde hair stuck out from beneath the large brown sunhat he wore, he had an aura of mischief around him and for some reason wherever he walked he left behind him a little trail of sand.

"Hello Brighton" England said calmly as he felt the bird lifted off of his head "How's Hove Albion? From the sound of it he's happy to see me as well!"

"SQWARK!" Albion cried out again.

Brighton laughed a little and the said "Just great thanks Dad! It's nice to see you again!"

"I should say so! You still owe me for the last ship you had me build!" a bossy voice demanded. England looked over at the speaker. She was about the same height as Brighton and despite hit being held up in bunches, held by cogs and gears instead of normal scrunches, it reached her knees. Her silver dress was frilled to look like the gears of a cog but was covered on the front by a grey apron that had oil stains down it.

"Ah, Bristol about that…" England started to say but he didn't get any further because he was tackled by the second youngest of the six south coast cities.

Dressed in a purple shirt with gold epaulettes and buttons, matching purple trousers and black boots the youngest boy looked up at England with a small smile. His golden hair was held back by three hairgrips that were blue red and yellow on one side. When he spoke he spoke very softly and very slowly, as if he thought carefully about each word before saying it.

"I…missed…you…Daddy" he said.

England patted his head and stood up again "I missed you as well Dover, I missed all of you and I'm sorry for not being here so often."

The south Coast all smiled and lead England out of the station and back to Portsmouth's house, it was going to be a fun couple of days if they had their way!


	2. Chapter 2

**apologies! sorry for the long wait for this! **

**I own nothing but my own little OC's ^^**

* * *

"So you don't mind that the meeting's being held here then later today?" England asked for the fourth time that morning. He was sitting on a plush blue sofa nestling a cup of hot tea in one hand and a dozing Isle of Wight wrapped around the other. Dover was sitting on the floor pushing little toy ships around the carpet, enthralled in his imaginary game.

"That's the fourth time you've asked me" Portsmouth said as she came into the living room from the kitchen where she's been making lunch "and for the fourth time my answer is that it's absolutely fine!"

She stopped by the sofa, reached into her pocket and pulled out a hip flask, took a swig from it and then returned it to her pocket.

"Drinking at 11am?" Southampton remarked; turning to England "Oh is she pissed with you…"

England sighed a little, but laughed all the same. He'd forgotten just how much trouble these lot were. Portsmouth had been drinking rum before she could eat solid food, Brighton was in a very questionable relationship and…well he decided it was best not to dwell on negative thoughts for now. The meeting was going to be enough hassle.

Isle of Wight opened one eye and looked up at England "Will all the other nations be there?" she asked innocently.

England smiled and nodded.

"Oh great" Bristol yelled from upstairs, where the sound of mechanics could also be heard "You mean Froggy's gonna be there as well?"

There was a collection of moans from the group of 6 cities. They all shared their father's dislike for the French. And with good reason; being on the coast they were often bothered by French coastal cities and towns sneaking into the country without their passports.

"Least…you…don't…have…to work…with…one" Dover muttered from where he sat. Dover, despite having the appearance of a 7 year old worked at the ferry port in his city managing and arranging the ships between Dover and Calais. As such he had to work with Calais almost every day; neither of the two liked this arrangement.

"Yes, but you don't have to talk to him" England assured them. He glanced at his watch. "Speaking of which though we'd best be off or we'll be late!"

Portsmouth dropped her paperwork "and I've got the keys to the meeting room! They won't be able to get in without me!"

* * *

**hehe see ya next time! **

**Anything that is yet to be explained (such as who brighton is in a relationship with) will be explained in later chapters!**

**But if you can't wait please feel free to ask questions! **

**and review ^^ that would be nice as well**


	3. HIATUS NOTICE

**Ok, so the same message is going up on all my long stories so if you just had this appear about 6 or 7 times in your inbox I'm really really really sorry.**

**Ok, so I need to take a hiatus guys.**

**I know its been months in some cases since I updated and I promised that over summer I'd do lots of writing but I have genuine reasons for this decision.**

**Firstly, I don't want to completely stop these stories as I love them dearly. But I've been struck with terrible writer's block as of late and just haven't had the motivation to write at the moment. I don't want to write chapters that are hurried or bad so I want to take a break to regather my ideas and ability to form a good story.**

**Furthermore finding the time to write is not the easiest, I've been ver y busy as of late and I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. My results day is in a weeks time and very soon I'll be starting a new school I loathe so that's putting a lot of stress on my plate at the moment.**

**Thirdly, some people know this and others don't but about three weeks ago I had a very bad asthma attack, something I haven't had for a good few years (about 7 or 8, normally I'm only a mild asthmatic) and since then I've been unwell. This hiatus is also a chance for me to concentrate on getting myself well enough to write again.**

**I'll still be active on my Deviant Art account, it's the same username as on here if you want to check it out. So I'll be giving updates on my writing status on there. So you'll know if I'm going to start updating again. Its also easier for me to upload artwork because I don't have to be on the computer for ages typing like I do with FF. I may however put up the occasional short story from time to time. **

**Redrosealchemist i am working on your story, its taking a long time because i'm not used to writing as the characters you requested other than Iggy. But i will complete it eventually. I'm so sorry for the wait**

**So, until I'm able to write again my friends adieu. And once again i apologise. **

**Shadow**


End file.
